


If Your Love Cannot Be Moved

by little_werewolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony does mistakes, and most of the time he has his friends to help him out. This time however, it’s up to him to make sure that history doesn’t repeat itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely inspired by the song [If your love cannot be moved by Stevie Wonder.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWjGkM0nVhQ) It wouldn't let me go until I finally wrote it down.

_You can't shout out peace and then vanish in the crowd_

_You can't ride the storm without some effect_

_You can't steal the spoil and not pay the debt_

_You can't wave a sign that spells "evil" and feel really proud_

 

"It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Tony stared at the dead body lying in front of him, watched as the blood stopped pooling around the blonde's head, drying into the earth.

"I never wanted it to be like this."

He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so broken. He had always hoped that it might turn out to be better someday, and that they would stop the fighting. That sooner or later, they would both be back to how it had been. Before all of this. Before the world would start shuttering around them and all Tony would have left was himself.

"I know... it was stupid, but that's too late now isn't it?"

"Sir?"

"I should have never... I realise that now, but would have that changed anything? Would you still have left anyway?"

"Sir."

"I didn't realise that maybe... that maybe I could be the father you always thought I could be. And now... our son... your son, lost the only father he had left. I really am a monster."

"Sir!"

Tony finally looked up from where he was kneeling next to the body. Vision was standing next to him, looking down at him with a serious expression. Tony's whole body deflated, and he could feel the suit sag as he wanted nothing else but to give up. He didn't want to fight anymore, especially not with Vision. Not with the man, whose mind was and would always be the first friend that Tony had ever really had.

"It's over... I killed him, all of this is over," Tony murmured and he closed his eyes, feeling the suit open up around him and fold back in its portable size. "So finish it, don't give me the chance to mess anything up again," he murmured, looking up at Vision with a pleading expression, his eyes starting to fill with tears.

Vision only stared back at him, and Tony wanted nothing else but to shake the man.

"Kill me already!" Tony screamed, his voice begging as the tears ran down his cheeks. This wasn't a life he wanted to continue to live with. He didn't think he would be able to deal with the guilt or the consequences that came with it.

"No sir," Vision replied calmly, and Tony flinched as he felt the man's hand rest on top his head. Tony sobbed in defeat, and he let his eyes close, not baring to look at the body in front of him anymore.

"It's going to be okay," Vision continued, and Tony could Vision's hand move to rest over his eyes, thumb brushing over his forehead. "I know you'll make it right this time," he murmured, and Tony was about to ask what the man was talking about when everything went blissfully dark.

***

Tony let out a loud gasp as he opened his eyes again, his chest tight as he tried to get in as much as air as possible. As he looked around he realised several things at once. He was lying on his back, he was inside of his suit and there was a voice calling out his name over and over again. That warm gentle voice...

"Steve?"

"Damn it Tony, I've been trying to get you to answer the last 15 minutes. Where the hell are you?" and it was Steve's voice, coming through the communication ear piece, and Tony let out a small sob. He didn't know if this was supposed to be a bad dream, or some kind of torture they thought he had to go through. But this was worst, worse than seeing Steve's dead body in front of him.

"Tony...?" Steve's voice was softer this time, concerned. Tony took in a deep breath, trying to get his mind to work and remember how he had ended up here, in his suit.

 _You'll make it right this time..._ the words repeated in Tony's mind like a blade digging right into his chest. He sat up straight, groaning when he felt his head immediately protest in pain. He had a concussion that was sure. The only thing he was sure about really right now.

"Tony... the wall came down, and I can't come through, we're working on it. So I need you to tell me that you're okay," Steve voice urged once more in his ear, and Tony gritted his teeth as he pushed himself up on his hands and knees, before moving to stand.

"I am alright Cap," he finally managed to reply as he stood. "Nothing that can't be fixed, I promise," he added, his voice softer, trying to keep the emotions that were tempting to break through in check. He could hear Steve's small sigh in relief, and he could just imagine the small smile on the man's face. How he had missed seeing that smile.

He looked around, attempting to find out where he was exactly. The wall that Steve had talked about was right behind him, crumbled pieces of mortar and stone lying together, blocking his way out. Well there was only one way to fix this, and he hoped that his suit would still have enough power to do so. He looked down the other direction of the hallway, everything was dark, the emergency lights hardly giving any light and the air was covered in a heavy layer of dust. He presumed it from the wall crashing down, and it would explain why breathing hurt and his lungs itched.

He was about to tell Steve to keep everyone away from the other side of the debris, as he heard a quiet, almost to faint to hear, crying.

"Hello?" Tony called out, ignoring how the throbbing in his head only increased by the loud noise. "Is someone there?" When Tony got not reply, he checked his system through the displays in his visor.

"Friday, heat signature check please," he murmured, and he watched how everything turned black for a moment behind the visor and then turned blue, bit by bit checking the area around him. "Gotcha..." Tony grinned to himself, as he saw the small red blob, in a room just close by.

"Cap, I have got someone here, so no blowing up things alright?" Tony said, starting to walk towards the room where he had gotten the heat signature from. His whole body was sore, and he wondered what had happened for him to be lying on the other side of the rubble.

"Wouldn't think of it," Steve replied instantly, and Tony grinned.  He walked down the dark hallway, listening the building creak as if it was attempting to stabilize under some kind of pressure. It didn't sound like something Tony thought was a positive thing, guessing that they didn't have a lot of time before they had to get out of her as quick as possible.

Once reaching the room, he slowly pushed the door completely open. The room inside was a mess, and Tony had to look around before he spotted the small person sitting huddled in the corner of the room. It wasn't really a person, well technically it was but it wasn't an adult, it looked more like a small boy, covered in dirt and looking very much frightened. Tony didn't know how to deal with kids, this was Steve's area. Kids stuck to him like glue once they were allowed close, and Steve didn't seem to mind. He had the patience, and seemed to project all the things are father would be. Not that Tony would know, Howard had never been a good example, not really.

"Hey there kid," Tony said, attempting to sound as friendly as possible. He took a step closer, and watched as the boy seemed to attempt to hide even more into the corner.

"It's okay..." he started and then looked down at himself, he guessed the suit could be a little imposing. “You don't have to be scared of me, I am Iron Man," he continued, smirking behind the visor, his expression falling as the kid didn't seem to be fascinated by the fact.

"Huh... I thought you kids loved me," he said dejectedly and then crouched down, hoping that it would make him less imposing. It wasn't easy with the suit, and he could feel his own body protest at the motion. He needed a bath, a hot one, as soon as they came back to the tower and no moment later.

"But... my real name is Tony," he continued, hoping to make some kind of success here. He pushed the visor, revealing his face to the boy, and he could see him actually look at him now.

"I am Peter," the boy replied and Tony felt his breath catch in his throat. He coughed, wheezing as he tried to get his breathing back under control. He was starting to get too old for this shit, and he was seriously wondering by now of how hard he must have hit his head, not only to hear Steve but also to see Peter here in front of him.

Tony was about to reply as he heard the walls creak, followed by a sound that definitely meant that the building was going to come down any moment.

"Tony..." Steve's voice was back, urgent.

"Get everyone out. These walls aren't going to last much longer," Tony replied instantly, his voice serious and firm.

"I am not..."

"I'll find a way out Rogers. Now get the fuck out," Tony ground out and then looked back at Peter. He gave him a weak smile, and then pulled the visor back over his face. He moved to stand up again, taking in his surroundings.

"Friday, I need the quickest way out of the building stat," he commanded as he walked over to Peter's huddled form in the corner of the room.

"The only way out was the way you came in sir."

"Not an option, find me another. Seriously, work with me here," Tony grunted and then stopped in front of Peter. "Now kiddo, I know you don't trust me, yet, but, I am going to get you of here. And then we'll get you back to your parents," he said seriously and then reached down to pick the little boy up. He hardly seemed to weigh anything, going completely compliant in Tony's arms, which was a good thing right now. Tony wouldn't know what he would have done if the kid had started to struggle.

When his AI didn't reply immediately, Tony let out a frustrated sound and turned towards the nearest wall opposite from the door that he had come through.

"What's on the other side of this wall?" he asked, tightening his hold on Peter with one arm while the other stretched out, palm up.

"Air sir," the AI replied, and Tony wished he could hit his head against a wall right now. Or a desk, it probably would hurt his head a lot less.

"See there we have a way out. Please remember that for the next time," he grumbled and then looked down at Peter. "You have to hold on tightly now Peter, whatever you do, don't let go. Got that?"

"Yes 'ony," the boy replied and Tony felt his smile soften.

"Good kid," he murmured and then turned his attention back on the task at hand. "Full power on the repulsor, we need to break down a wall," he grunted and then flicked his wrist forward. He had to dig his feet into the ground as the repulsor went off, doing his best not to let himself be pushed backwards. Once he had what he hoped to be a big enough hole, he looked down at Peter and took a deep breath.

Tony could hear the walls crumpling, so he simply ran. It wasn't like he always wanted to know how it was to small through walls like the Hulk. He learned quickly, that it hurt, and he felt disorientated for a moment as he was suddenly out in the air, body plummeting slowly towards the ground.

This was all a dream, he reminded himself. He would wake up any moment and see Steve's body lying dead in front of him. This was not his Peter, not his world. He was going to wake up. Any moment now.

"TONY!"

Tony's eyes widened, cursing loudly as he saw the ground suddenly coming closer. Instincts kicked in and he turned in the air, attempting to slow down his fall. He didn't know how he did it, but he somehow managed to land on the floor without leaving too much. Okay, so maybe he had slid through the asphalt a little not to get Peter hurt, but he could pay for the repairs. There was no problem about that.

The problem was a whole different one. The kid was crying now. Loud. And Tony didn't know how to deal with bawling kids, especially when he felt like his body was going to shut down any moment.

"Are you completely out of your mind!" and that was Steve, in life and flesh suddenly at Tony's side.

"Kid here! Language Cap," he said hoarsely, choking on his breath when Steve practically tore the visor of his face.

And Tony forgot all about Peter for a moment, because there was Steve. His Steve. Looking angry but happy all at once. His Steve. And no matter how irrational that was right now in Tony's mind, he wanted to believe it. He could feel all the adrenaline leave his body, and he could feel the tears once more welling up in his eyes.

"Steve..." he whispered hoarsely, and he wasn't going to panic. Nope. His body was going to be alright. He was going to be alright.

"We need a medical team here right now!" Steve said into the coms and then looked over at the kid in Tony's arms. "Wait a sec... I'll help you there..." he murmured and reached out for Peter, who, for the record, seemed to be rather stuck to Tony.

"Steve..." Tony said again, his voice hoarse, and he let go of Peter with one hand, reaching out to put it on Steve's arm. "I love you," he whispered and then world went black for the second time that day. Life couldn't be getting any better.

***

When Tony woke up the next time, he found himself at home (in the tower), lying in his bed, feeling like a truck had driven over him. He groaned softly, opening his eyes and looking around for a moment in confusion before his vision finally focused. He frowned a little as he found Steve sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow that always seemed to say that he was in trouble for something. A real life Steve was sitting next to him, and Tony wondered just how hard he had hit his head.

"Pinch me," Tony murmured, because that was the only way really. The only possible solution to find out if this was a reality or a dream.

"What?" Steve asked, looking confused.

"Pinch me. Do it. I dare you," he repeated, grinning weakly. The dare always seemed to be making the trick right now, and Tony yelped when Steve did actually pinch him and it did hurt. Huh. He hadn't expected that.

"Are you okay? Shall I call Bruce, you did hit your head rather hard," Steve said in concern and Tony could see him ready to get up. He reached out to grasp Steve's wrist, shaking his head, and looking at the other man with a weak smile.

"No... It’s okay... just confused there for a moment," he murmured, and he was going to push everything else away for now. Because for whatever reason, he was back home, with Steve and no matter how much that hurt in his chest, he wasn't going to be pushing this away. Even if he realised, that all of this could be a bad joke, he didn't care. He had yearned so much for it to be like this again, and he didn't care anymore if it was real or not.

"You sure?" Steve asked, and he looked confused.

"Yeah... come here, let me show you," Tony said with a playful grin. He tugged at Steve's wrist, pulling him down towards him, and then reaching up with his other hand to pull at Steve's shirt. He only stopped once the other man was close enough, grinning up at him and then leant in the last few inches. Tony could have sobbed in relief as he kissed Steve again, and it was all he could do to hold himself back so that he wouldn't look too desperate.

Steve's hands had moved to rest on either side of Tony's head, steadying himself and Tony moaned when one moved after a while, to rest it on the side of Tony's head. And Tony wanted so much more right now. He wanted to feel Steve's body against his own, wanted to make sure it still was the one he had fallen in love with. Wanted to make sure to map it out with his lips and tongue, so that he would be able to reacquaint himself with the other man's body. So Tony didn't even try to stop himself as his hand moved to push under Steve's shirt, whimpering at the feeling of the warm skin against his palm.

It was Steve who pulled away first, and Tony whimpered, looking up at him with a pout.

"Later... you can't just..." Steve started, and Tony frowned, pushing himself up on his elbows.

"What?" Tony asked in confusion, just staring at Steve for a moment and then following his eyes over to the newspaper lying on his nightstand.

 **Registration Act close to completion**. Tony's whole body went stone cold and he pushed himself to sit up properly, reaching out for the paper to skim through the article properly. Steve just sat quietly at his side, not saying a word as he did so. When Tony was finished, he looked back up at Steve and he knew that expression on that man's face. That expression that had been there when they had broken up. When they had both known that they had wanted different things, or at least thought they did. Tony whimpered and he couldn't stop himself from throwing the newspaper as far away as possible from him.

Tony had never been one for talking, but right now he knew they needed to. More than ever, because he didn't want to wake up in this dream and fuck up all over again. He was better than that.

"Steve..."

"Sir, I am supposed to if you and Mr. Rogers are going to come down for dinner tonight?" Tony groaned as his AI interrupted, and he reached up to rub his face tiredly.

Once he had pulled his hands away from his face, Steve had already moved to get up, walking over to the cupboard and getting clothes out for Tony.

"We'll be down in a few," Tony mumbled in resignation and then pushed his legs over the side of the bed. He pushed through the dizziness as he stood, reaching out for the clothes that Steve handed him. A pair of sweatpants, and a warm sweater; comfort clothes as Steve would call it.

He stopped in front of the mirror once he was dressed, attempting to straighten his hair in some kind of way. Half of his face was covered in bruises, and he was sure that the rest of his body didn't look any different. Not that it mattered, he was still standing and being alive (at least that is what he presumed he was), nothing else was important. He only stopped messing with his hair, once he felt Steve's eyes on him again, and Tony gave him a small tentative smile.

"What...?" Tony asked softly, not daring to reach out, feeling like had crossed the boundaries earlier on by kissing Steve like that.

"You're different," Steve murmured, a frown on his face.

"A good, or bad different?" Tony asked hesitantly, and he dared walk up to Steve now. He wanted to brush away that frown, wanted to set everything right again.

"I don't know..." Steve replied and then turned to leave, letting Tony stand there by himself.

It took Tony a few minutes before he managed to follow Steve out of the bedroom, and downstairs on to the floor all the Avengers shared.

He followed the source of the voices into the kitchen, a weak smile appearing on his face as he walked into it.

Everyone was there.

Bruce was at the stove cooking, Natasha was setting the table and Clint was sitting on the kitchen counter being his unhelpful self. Then there was Wanda, standing so close to Vision as if she still wanted to hide away. Tony's eyes fixed on Vision for a moment, and the man just calmly looked back at him. Shaking his head, he spotted Sam getting drinks from the fridge and then there was Steve. He seemed to be crouching down in front of something, and when Tony came closer, corrected himself, someone.

The whole kitchen had gone quiet, realising that Tony was there and that he had noticed that there was a kid there.

Tony had forgotten for a moment of what had happened earlier on, and that he had saved a kid from the building. However he had presumed that the kid would have been taken care of, and be brought back to his parents. What he didn't expect, was to see him here in his kitchen.

"What is he doing here?" Tony asked, trying to keep himself calm composed self and Steve turned his head to look at Tony with an expression that seemed to explain it all.

"No... no no no, that kid has probably some nice parents somewhere who are looking for him," Tony said rapidly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Parents, Richard and Mary Parker, assassinated a year ago," Vision supplied quietly in the background, and Tony narrowed his eyes at him.

"Traitor," he muttered and then turned his attention back to Steve. "Then give him to an adoption home, I am sure that there will be people out there who would love nothing more than to take in a kid," he continued, because he, Tony Stark, didn't do kids. He didn't know how.

"The building you were in, was a testing facility. They worked on human autoimmune system, producing medicine, and antibodies against illnesses that none of us even know yet," it was Bruce this time who talked, and Tony could feel his resolve breaking. It was like everyone was turning against him. Somehow that was an all too familiar feeling.

"So what you are saying is..." Tony started, his shoulders sagging in defeat. "Peter stuck to you like glue, we had to actually pry him off," Steve continued, picking Peter up into his arms and Tony could just stare. How many times had he seen this before, and he swallowed, because how was he supposed to say no to this.

"You break anything kid, and you're paying for it," Tony grumbled, and a small round of laughter erupted around.

"So what's for dinner?" 


	2. Chapter 2

_You can't look at me and not see yourself_

_You can't say "for them" and not for who else_

_You can't truly bless and not bless the good of all_

_You can't serve the rich and desert the poor_

_You can't hear their cries and just close the door_

 

Dinner was never a calm affair with the Avengers. They sat around a large table, talking, passing food and discussing the previous mission, or the last movie they had seen. Tony, who was usually all for talking and boasting about his past achievements, found himself being more subdued this time around.

He was still trying to understand of what had exactly happened to him. Even if the memories were starting to get blurry now, it still didn't make any sense.

Every now and then he caught himself looking over at Vision, wondering if he should ask him, but then doubting he would be getting any answers. He had programmed Jarvis always to keep his best interests at hand, and to override any of Tony's commands if it was necessary. However, ever since he was in a human body (technically, going into it further would make the definition just more complicated), Tony didn't really know how to communicate with him anymore. It wasn't really Jarvis. The computer had become a person, with feelings, albeit they sometimes still needed a little adjusting. Tony didn't control him anymore.

There was no one else really who he could talk with about. Who would believe him? They would all think that he had gone mad in some kind of way, more than he already was in their eyes.

So when Barton was the first one to leave, his car already packed in the carpark; Tony took the opportunity to disappear as well. He headed straight to his lab, locking himself in and sitting down at his workbench.

"Samantha?" he called out quietly, smiling as he could hear the quiet beeping sound in the background.

"Yes sir?"

"Please update me of what has been happening... during the last two weeks," Tony told the AI and then leant back in his chair.

Holographic screens popped up around him, showing articles of places where Tony had been. All of them were linked with the Registration Act, and Tony found himself growing more and more tense. He slowly found himself being able to pin point where he was, and understand of what had happened. He just didn't know how he was supposed to stop the future from happening.

Tony let his body sag back against his chair, closing his eyes and letting out a soft groan.

If he was going to let himself believe all of this, he had somehow managed to travel back in time, just to the moment where everything had gone downhill. The moment where Steve and he had started to fight, where Peter had come into their lives, and Tony had been so stupid. He didn't know how this was supposed to have worked, it just seemed impossible, time travel. But then, Thor was a god, and he had thought those would be impossible as well.

"Fucking hell J... I am not sure how you think this was going to work," Tony mumbled to himself, sitting up straight again so that he closed the screens with a flick of his hand.

He rolled with his chair towards the workbench and rested his arms on the flat surface. He leant forward, resting his forehead against his arms and closing his eyes. He felt at loss of what to do.

Tony had agreed with Registration Act because of one sole reason, he wanted to keep his people safe. They had promised him, that if people came to register, they would never have to worry about prosecution for who they were. Now, when he thought about it, it sounded stupid and he could understand now why Steve had been so angry to him about it. The first time they had fought, which must have been just a while ago with how Steve was acting with him, had been brutal. Tony had gotten so drunk that night, that he couldn't even remember the day that followed, having spent most of it in bed, nursing a headache. Steve hadn't even come to bed, and Tony had been too stuck in his own life to ask where he had been.

However he had held firm, believing that it was all for their own good, and then he had dragged Peter into it. Small innocent Peter, who had still been too young to understand any of it. And Tony had condemned him.

Pushing himself up from his chair, Tony let out a loud frustrated sound, his arms swinging and throwing everything of his workbench that was in sight. He stopped in shock as his fingers brushed a wrapped up present. Frowning, he reached out for it, brushing over the paper and attempting to feel through it of what it was. Tony took a few steps backwards, sitting down on his chair, and just stared at it for a moment. He couldn't remember this, neither of what it was or who had brought it here. There were only a few people who had access to his lab, and only really when he wanted them too.

Frowning, Tony carefully opened the wrapping, scared that he might have already broken the present in some kind of way. He let out a small undignified sound as he saw what was inside.

It was a small wooden frame, inside was a picture of Steve and him. It had been taken here in the tower. Steve was sitting on the corner of the couch, and Tony was lying curled up against him, seemingly fast asleep and looking absolutely happy in Steve's arms.

Swallowing Tony read the note that was attached to the back of it, 'To remind you, that you're not alone.' Tony squeezed his eyes tightly close, letting out a small shuddering breath and carefully set the picture back on the table.

"Samantha," he said after a moment, his voice serious and sounding more composed then he had been moments before.

"Yes sir."

"Call Pepper, now," Tony said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. He waited for ringing tone to vibrate through the lab, and Tony sat still, for the first time since long agreeing with what he was about to do.

"Tony... do you realise what time it is?" Pepper asked as she picked up the phone. Tony smiled weakly, shrugging, even if she couldn't see it.

"You know time is just a thing Pepper, there are important matters at hand that need to be taken care of now," he replied, his voice fond.

"If it has to do with you attempting to buy a football team again, it will have to wait until tomorrow," Pepper intoned, and Tony wondered for a moment if she had already been asleep. Or if he had interrupted her between something. He frowned for a moment in thought, and then quickly pushed it away again.

"Nope, not doing that again, not at the moment at least," he said with a grin and then grew more serious. "I need you to pull back all the funding we have put in for the Registration Act," he continued.

There was silence at first, and Tony wondered for a moment if Pepper had listened to him. He had grown to learn that there were situations where she would just let him ramble on. Especially when he had done something stupid, or was coming up with something that threatened world peace.

However this was different, and he hoped, he hoped that Pepper would understand.

"So did that hit against your head finally knock some sense into you," Pepper eventually replied and Tony just stared at his desk with a perplexed expression.

"How did you..."

"I know everything Tony," Pepper interrupted, her voice soft and caring. Tony let out a soft chuckle, quickly coming over his shock and then getting back to business.

"I don't want for Stark Inc. to be anymore connected to any of this bullshit," he continued and then paused for a moment. "I am not too late am I?"

"No... No I don't think so. But you should maybe decide to lie low for a while. Not many people are going to be happy about this," Pepper replied sincerely, and Tony smiled weakly as he could hear how she was trying to reassure him. He moved to get up from his chair, walking over to his lumpy old couch and let himself lie down on it.

"I know... I promise I'll behave," he murmured, staring up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression.

"Alright, I'll phone you tomorrow morning again. Get some rest," she said softly, and Tony smiled. Even after they had broken up, for good this time, she was still attempting to take care of him.

"I will, goodnight Pepper, tell Rhodey I missed him at dinner," Tony replied and then signalled for Samantha to cut the connection.

Letting his eyes fall close, Tony let out a heavy sigh. He knew that Pepper would get right into action now, and he sincerely hoped that she had been right that they weren't too late. He just wondered if he was too late with saving his relationship with Steve.

He remembered how he had left the new Avenger facility back then, had driven back to Pepper and had admitted to her everything that had happened and why. Tony had let her shout at him afterwards, and then they had sat down and talked. They loved another, they still did and Tony knew that there was never going to be another woman like her in his life, but neither of them were happy in the relationship. So after a few days of wondering what to do, they had decided to break it off. Tony had made sure that she would be comfortable for the rest of her life, and two had become better friends out of it.

So Tony had returned to the Avengers facility. He had been there more to help with the technical and scientific input, every now and then jumping into his suit and helping out in a mission when needed.

When he hadn't been at the base, he spend his time at the Tower. It had been quiet, and it hadn't taken him long to ask Steve if he didn't want to move in with him. Funny enough the man hadn't needed much convincing, so Tony had evolved a plan. He was going to show Steve that there was more in this world then being a soldier. He took him out to the movies, went to dinners, football games, whatever he thought would be fun for Steve.

And somewhere in between they had finally started to get along properly.

Tony could still remember the night, when they had been standing in the rain on the pavement, somewhere in Manhattan in the middle of the night attempting to catch a cab. Steve had said that they could walk, and Tony had reminded him that he wasn't the one with the supergenes and would get ill if he continued being in this rain.

Still at the end, he had given in, and they were walking back to the tower in a good mood. Even when, by the time that they had made it back, they were both drenched from head to toe. And then suddenly Steve had been close. Closer than usual, and Tony found himself being kissed. For a moment he had been in shock, however before he had let Steve pull back, he held on to him, returning the kiss hungrily as if his life had depended on it.

Since that time, they hardly went anywhere alone, and soon enough even the public crowd knew that Tony was very positively smitten with Captain America. Steve had taken the attention with grace, standing by Tony's side whenever he needed him, and Tony attempting to give him all the love he could in turn.

Now, lying here on his couch, Tony felt cold. He remembered how the last few days had been, how he hadn't slept in his bed. Their bed. Steve had never left, Tony had just been stupid, and had thought keeping his lover save in a bigger scale had been a good idea. He realised now, that Steve could very well take care of himself.

"Tony?" Tony looked up with a startled expression. The door to his lab had been opened, and Steve was standing in the doorway, holding a sleeping Peter in his arms.

"Yeah?" he asked hoarsely, sitting up, and reaching up to run a hand through his hair.

"You coming to bed?" Steve asked, his voice hesitant. Tony knew he had been here the last few nights as well, asking, and Tony had always refused.

Swallowing down his pride, Tony moved to stand up, stretching his arms over his head. "Sam, turn everything off please. No calls for me unless it's Pepper," Tony said calmly and then walked up to Steve, his own smile tentative.

"Let's go to bed," he agreed.

He could do this. 


	3. Chapter 3

_You can't give up all and then take back all you give_

_You can't live to die but you can die to live_

_Or is that too much to ask of the you in you?_

_Put a face to your somebody_

 

When they had returned to the bedroom that night, Peter had slept between them. Tony had protested at first, asking Steve if there wasn't anyone else to take care of the kid. However Steve had been very adamant about it, so Tony at the end had had no other choice but to give in. At first he had just watched Peter, fascinated of how a small kid, who had just been literally through hell and back, could fall asleep that quickly. Once Tony's curiosity had diminished, his attention had turned back to Steve, who in turn was watching him.

"See something you like?" Tony couldn't stop himself from asking, looking at Steve with a small tentative grin. He felt knackered, right through the bones, but sleep was the furthest thing on his mind at the moment.

Steve didn't reply, and Tony was scared that he had pushed against some invisible boundaries again. He considered feigning sleep, when he felt Steve's fingers against his cheek, tentatively brushing over the bruise on Tony's forehead.

"How's your head?" Steve asked quietly, keeping his voice low. Tony had to remind himself that they had a kid in their bed, and that they probably shouldn't be making too much noise.

"It's fine, hardly feel a thing," Tony replied with a small roll of his eyes, which was a lie really, and both of them knew it. However, Tony was never good in admitting how he really felt and Steve had seemed to have learnt to look past all of that.

"Bruce said, that if nothing strange happens until tomorrow morning you should be fine," Steve murmured, and Tony closed his eyes as the other man's fingers caressed gently through his hair. Tony couldn't hold back the whimper, the yearning for Steve so big, realising now just how much he had missed the other man. He reached up to grasp Steve's palm in his own, pressing it firmly against his cheek, not wanting to lose the feeling of his touch any time soon.

"Told you I would find a way out," Tony murmured, turning his head to press a kiss against Steve's palm.

"Tony..." Steve started, but Tony looked up at him with a pleading expression, silently asking him to give him this moment.

"I am sorry... I know I fucked up, but I am trying to set it right. Just bare with me okay?" Tony asked, and he was trying his best not to sound too desperate.

"I don't want to keep on fighting," Steve eventually replied, and he sounded tired. Tony swallowed, letting go of Steve's hand and reaching out to brush his fingers over the other man's jaw.

"Me neither, but... please just let me try and set this right," Tony repeated and was begging now. "Please Steve..."

For a moment, Tony wondered if he had failed already and Steve was going to leave one way or another. He told himself he wasn't going to cry, he was a Stark after all, and he was going to stay strong no matter of the shit that had happened this day. He was ready to get up and leave the bed, give Steve the space he probably needed. He stopped however, looking hopeful as Steve finally moved, carefully leaning over Peter, and kissing Tony on the lips.

The kiss was soft and tender, and everything that Tony needed right now. He felt calm when Steve eventually pulled back, feeling the exhaustion of the day starting to catch up with him as well. He would be able to sleep now, feeling quietly reassured that Steve wasn’t going to leave.

"I would never want to be anywhere else," Steve murmured and Tony smiled. He chuckled as they both curled up protectively around Peter, arms intertwined as they finally fell asleep.

The following morning was stressful.

News had spread like a wildfire about Stark Inc. pulling out the most political movement, the Registration Act.

Steve had found out while they were attempting to have breakfast. Tony had been hardly prepared for any kind of reaction when Steve suddenly stood, his chair falling back against the ground. Tony swallowed as he found himself seconds later, pulled up by the collar of his shirt and pushed against the fridge.

“Easy there big guy,” Tony wheezed, his hands scrambling against the cold surface behind him.

“What do you think you’re playing at?” Steve asked, leaning his face close to Tony’s, their noses brushing lightly. Tony had never felt more petrified of Steve, and if the situation hadn’t been this serious, he would have leant up and kissed him.

“I am trying to do the right thing,” Tony replied, attempting to sound as calm as possible. Even if that seemed to make him sound like some kind broken record.

Steve seemed to have the same inclination, because he didn’t seem to be keen on letting go of Tony any time soon. Tony spared a glance over to Peter, glad that the kid hadn’t run of screaming in fear, because Tony would definitely have done at that age.

"Come on punch me, like you've wanted the last couple of days, I can take it," Tony eventually said, voice calm and controlled. It seemed like the only thing that Steve seemed to want to do at the moment, because no explanation would have made up for the mistakes he had done over the last weeks.

He had even expected Steve to punch him, so he had been more than surprised when there was a mouth against his, kissing him instead. It was a hard and brutal kiss, leaving Tony panting by the end, but it reassured him that he had made the right decision.

Tony’s body sagged in relief when Steve then slowly let go of him. Letting out a small sigh, he reached up to run a hand through his hair and then watched how Steve walked back over to Peter, probably making sure that he was okay. He could tell that Steve hadn’t completely forgiven him yet, that this had just been a start, but Tony wished it was a good one.

Pepper called them by the time they had been done with breakfast. She advised them to stay low for a couple of days, mostly so that Tony wouldn’t say anything wrong to the press. Steve seemed to be more than happy with that decision, and Tony for once didn't find the urge to be against it. However, it made them concentrate on another problem at hand.

They needed a room for him, clothes, furniture, toys; basically everything that a small boy at this age desired. Even if Tony wasn't yet exactly sure if this was a good idea, they decided that Natasha and Bruce would be the best two people to go out buying  all the things, which couldn't be ordered online and delivered on the same day.

By the end of the day, they were standing in a spare room that Tony had emptied, looking at shopping bags and boxes that needed to be unpacked.

"For once, Barton would have been useful, he probably knows how to build up all this crap," Tony said with a playful annoyed sigh, followed by a small yelp when Steve nudged him carefully over the head.

"Don't even think of calling him," Steve warned, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"As if, I didn't say anything that I couldn't do this," Tony replied, opening the buttons from the sleeves of his shirt and rolling them upwards to his elbows.

"This can't be more difficult than building a suit," he explained, a self-assured smirk on his lips.

Tony realised quickly that he might have been a little bit too loud on that assumption. In the end, Peter slept between the two of them again, seemingly happy to spend the night there.

"You'll see... tomorrow we'll have the bed up, and then things will be easier," Steve murmured when they finally curled up into bed that night.

"We'll see about that tomorrow, yeah?" Tony replied with an amused expression, for once feeling a little hopeful when he went to sleep.

They did somehow manage to assemble the rest of the furniture during the next day, and Peter seemed to love his new room. The boy was shy, and had apparently decided to stay as close as possible to Steve whenever he could. Steve had been nothing but patient with him, and Tony loved to simply watch the two of them.

When they introduced Peter to his own bed during the second night, they had tried to explain to him that he would be living with them now. The small boy seemed to be rather bright for his age, and as far as they could tell, understood what they were talking about. Neither did he look upset about the decision, mumbling to everyone he saw on the next day, that he would now be living with 'ony and 'eve, which made Tony love the small bugger more and more.

Nevertheless, attempting to get Peter to sleep in his own room became more difficult than planned.

After spending nights, waking up because Samantha called them to say that Peter was crying, it was Vision who came up with an idea. After a few hours of talking, communicating with Tony's new AI, they had devised a concept on how to create an artificial nightlight in Peter's room. The ceiling of the room ended up being lit up at night, with small spots, creating an artificial night sky. Peter was instantly fascinated by it, and during the first night of using it, they had to make sure that he actually did go to sleep at the end.

Then slowly things started to settle down. Tony worked from home, and spend as much as possible time with Steve and Peter. They were becoming a proper family, and he was slowly growing more and more reassured, that he could maybe do this whole father thing.

It was Pepper, who called them after a few weeks, informing them about the big political ball. Tony and Steve had been invited, and they were considering cancelling the invitations. The Registration Act had come to a slow down ever since Tony had pulled out. It was missing a main sponsor, and someone to show how much of a good idea all of this was. Tony presumed that they were looking for a new one, or that they were maybe looking to get Tony back. He wasn't too keen on the whole ordeal, more than happy to sit this one out.

It had been Steve however who had decided that they should go, and Pepper seemed to agree. So Tony had given in, guessing that they couldn't hide away from the press much longer.

"I am not too sure about this," Tony murmured the night before in bed, lying on his back with his arms folded under his head.

His relationship with Steve had become easier now, and he felt like they were able to talk again.

"I know... but, like Pepper said, we can't hide away forever," Steve replied, lying on his side, his fingers tracing along the faint scars on Tony's chest where the reactor had been.

"We have to take a stand," Steve added, and Tony let out a small sigh, nodding in agreement.

“I know…” Tony replied reluctantly, turning his head to look at Steve with a soft smile. Nothing more than gentle touches and the every now and then kiss had happened between them. Tony wanted more, and needed it too, but it just hadn’t seemed like the right time so far.

“Unless…” Steve started, but Tony didn’t let him finish that sentence. He turned over on his side, pressing his fingers against Steve’s lips, shaking his head.

“There is no unless, I’ve made my decision, and I stand by it,” Tony reminded seriously. He leant in to press a small kiss against Steve’s lips and then curled up against his chest. “Let’s try and get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day,” he murmured, letting his eyes fall close.

When the next day came, neither of them seemed to be really ready for the event, but both knew that there was no more back out for them.

Both Steve and Tony had dressed up in expensive suits for the night, chosen by Pepper so that they were dressed adequately for the situation. They had arranged for Happy to drive them to venue that night, knowing that neither of them should be sitting behind the steering wheel that night. The whole event, or better to say dinner, was being held in the newly build World Trade Centre.  They had left Peter with Natasha for the night, knowing that the kid couldn't be anymore safe but with her.

Still it was hard for Tony to relax,  and only started to do so by the time they stepped out of the car, smiling calmly to press as they walked along the closed off pavement up to the Centre.

Nonetheless, something felt wrong. Once they were stopping for the obligatory picture taking, he cautiously had a look around. He hated being outside without his suit when he felt this vulnerable. It were the moments like these that he reminded himself of why he had done all of this, and he looked up at Steve for a soft smile.

“Are you alright?” Steve asked softly, standing close to Tony’s side and giving everyone his trademark smile who wanted it.

“I will feel better once we’re not so much in the open anymore,” Tony replied quietly, grinning up at Steve. Taking the distraction he needed, he leant up to press a kiss against Steve’s lips, grinning when he heard the journalists going mad.

“Was that necessary?” Steve asked with a fond smile, and Tony for a moment felt his heart beat hard in his chest.

“Absolutely,” he murmured and then started to lead the way towards the doors.

That was when he spotted someone sticking out in the crowd.

Images of Steve lying dead on the ground in front of him, flashed through his mind and he watched as the man with the gun grinned at him, starting to align his gun. Without hesitation, he pushed Steve aside, and Tony smirked back at the man before the bullet went right into his chest.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion from that moment on.

Tony stood, shell shocked, his hand reaching up to touch the blood suddenly coming through his shirt. He didn't even hear the screams of shock around him, all that he could concentrate on was the blood on his palm. His own blood.

"I am sorry Steve..." he murmured, and he could feel his knees give in as Steve appeared behind him.

Tony didn't remember much from then on.

Steve's voice had been a frantic sound in the background, hands were pressing against his chest, fingers against his face, urging him to stay awake. And all Tony could do was smile, because Steve was alive. He wasn't dead. Tony had managed to do what he was supposed to do, and for once he suddenly felt like he had done something right.

Images flashed through his mind. Of dead bodies, people fighting, and luggage being packed angrily into a car. There was pain, a lot of pain, and then memories of kneeling in the rubble. Watching as the world seemed to be disintegrating around him.

His vision was starting to get blurry when he was carried into an ambulance, and Tony couldn't stop himself from letting out a hoarse laugh.

He still managed to spot Vision somewhere outside of the ambulance, smiling and giving a small nod.

_“It’s going to be okay.”_

_“Let your mind relax now sir. “_

_“You did well.”_

Tony smiled back and then let his eyes fall close.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last short chapter to end it off :)

_Can you say your name?_

_Or would you rather stay unknown?_

_Can you show your face?_

_Or are you fearful of it shown?_

_Can you feel your heart?_

_Or does it beat for you alone?_

_Lift your glass up high_

_Say that your truth will never lie_

_If your love cannot be moved_

 

"Peter! Stay with Tony and make sure that he doesn't take any luggage out of the car!" Steve said as he stepped out of the car, heading over to the house to open it up. Tony let out a small tired chuckle, getting out of the car as well and reaching out to ruffle gently through Peter's hair. He looked up at the Italian sky for a moment and closed his eyes, letting out a content sigh.

He had woken up in hospital a few weeks ago, freshly operated, and with Steve standing at his bedside.

“What in the hell did you think you were doing?” Steve had demanded, voice hoarse.

Tony had just been able to stare for a moment, trying to understand of what had happened and where he exactly was at that moment. Slowly, bit by bit, images were flooding back into his mind and his hand reached up to touch the bandage that was over his shoulder.

“I got shot…” Tony explained, his smile turning a little goofy, something he guessed that had had to do with the morphine going through him.

“Well don’t do it again,” Steve ground out, sitting back down on the chair next to the bed.

“I will try my best the next time around,” Tony murmured. He attempted to move, but his body felt too weak so instead, he weakly held his hand out to Steve.

“Idiot,” Steve murmured softly, reaching out to take the offered hand and pressing a kiss against Tony’s palm.

Tony had just managed to smile back before the exhaustion had caught up with him, his body needing the time to heal properly.

With Tony's stubbornness, it had taken a while for the wound to heal. The bullet had hit him close to the heart, and they had taken extra measures to make sure that there were no further complications.

After it had become clear that people had wanted to assassinate Captain America, the political situation stayed tense in the USA. It had been an easy decision to leave the country.

Tony owned a house in Italy, in the countryside, close to a small town but far enough to be ensured their privacy. No one would know that they were out here, and those who did know, were sworn secrecy.

They had send most of their things in advance, and Tony had made sure that the moving company would have everything ready for them. He didn't want to watch Steve having to unpack everything when they had come here to relax, and just get away from the stress for a while.

Tony opened his eyes again as he felt Peter's hand tug at his, and looked down at him with a soft smile.

"What is it spot?" he asked, giving Peter's hand a gentle squeeze.

"House!"

"Ahh yes, let's go inside," Tony replied and then let Peter drag him along.

The doctors had said that he was officially healed, nevertheless, the plane ride had been tiring for him. Steve had teased him on the car ride here, that he was getting old, and Tony was already planning to proof the other man different.

However, for now, he was more than ready to lie down for a bit.

Once in the house, he let Peter explore it while he settled down in the living room. Tony hadn't even realised that he had fallen asleep, until a few hours later, Steve was crouching next to him, giving his shoulder a gentle shake.

"I've just brought Peter to bed, he was too tired to stay awake any longer. Do you want to come outside with me for a bit? Or would you rather go to bed?" Steve asked softly, his hand caressing gently through Tony's hair.

Tony needed a moment to process the thought and carefully moved to sit up on the couch.

"I'll come out with you," he agreed, looking at Steve with a soft smile.

He reached out to take Steve's offered hand, and let himself be lead out on to the terrace. They curled up on the large couch, Steve in the corner with Tony curled up against his chest. Looking across the pool, over the vineyards where the sun was setting in the back. It was still comfortably warm, and with Steve against him, Tony didn't want to be anywhere else.

"Can I ask you something?" Steve asked after a while, his fingers rubbing small circles into Tony's scalp.

"Of course," Tony replied, nuzzling against Steve's chest.

"What changed your mind? Back then," he asked, voice hesitant.

Tony tensed for a moment, looking back over the pool as he tried to find the right words to say. He had realised that he had a small memory loss between the last big fight he had had with Steve, to the point where they had found Peter. He presumed that it was because how he had hit his head. Memory losses weren't unusual for concussions so Tony hadn't really thought much about it. There was just one thing that remained with him, and he wasn't sure if he had dreamt it or if he had simply imagined it one day when he had been drunk.

"I saw you dead... you were bleeding out on the floor... and I couldn't stop it," Tony murmured, his voice hoarse with sudden emotions that he couldn't explain. It was like he had actually seen it happening, and could feel all the emotions that came along with that.

"Tony..."

"And I can't... this life isn't worth it, without you," Tony continued, finally looking back up at Steve again.

Steve seemed to be at loss for words, and so Tony reached up to cup the other man's jaw in his palm, leaning in to press his lips against Steve's. The kiss was slow and tender, everything that they both needed and felt for another. They didn't stop kissing until the sun went down, and they reluctantly went back inside of the house.

Their feet carried them straight to the bedroom, a large bed waiting for them.

That night, they spend their time finding another again. It was nothing but slow and gentle, loving, at the end only touching another to have a constant kind of anchor.

When they did finally go to sleep, Tony felt happier than he had since a long time. By the time that Peter woke them up the next morning, Tony had completely forgotten about the images of Steve lying dead on the ground.


End file.
